Clamping flange arrangements for connection of exhaust systems to internal combustion engines are known. They are used to make available a connection of exhaust pipes, in particular of exhaust manifolds, to gas outlet channels of an internal combustion engine, these manifolds being exposed to high thermal load by the hot gases of the internal combustion engine. The change in the dimensions of the manifold and/or of the outlet region of the internal combustion engine which takes place due to thermal loading must be accommodated by the clamping flange arrangement in such a way that the connection remains tight. At the same time, simple mounting and/or dismounting is desired. In this regard, for example, DE 42 05 454 A1 discloses a device for connecting an elbow to the cylinder head in which the elbow is arranged in the region of the outlet channel of the internal combustion engine by means of the clamping flange and is held by way of a screw which applies force to the top of the elbow transversely to the sealing surface and which is supported with its thread in an inside thread that is integral with the engine block. In this and other known arrangements, it is disadvantageous that the change in length, which takes place due to the thermal expansion in particular of the elbow relative to the engine block of the internal combustion engine, leads to a transverse force in the region of the screw which holds the elbow and/or to deformations of the elbow and/or of the free region of the screw. It is furthermore disadvantageous that this arrangement tends to scaling since on the one hand the normally used materials, specifically aluminum for the engine block of the internal combustion engine and steel for the screw which holds the elbow, tend to corrode in this combination and scaling takes place due to the strong thermal action so that the screw which clamps the elbow after years of operation of the internal combustion engine can only be loosened with very great difficulty.
The object of the invention is to make available a clamping flange arrangement for connecting an exhaust system to an internal combustion engine which avoids these disadvantages.